las dos grandes verdades
by jaganshi's lover
Summary: mi primera historia quise revelar los secretos mas grandes de la serie
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Introducción

-¿para que me has llamado?- preguntó Hiei desde el pasillo del templo, Genkai solo veía su silueta y tras tomar un sorbo de té, lo invito a entrar

- toma asiento, tengo que conversarte sobre tu hermana- Hiei dio un respingo mirando en todas direcciones, rápidamente se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa

- no te preocupes, Yukina no esta aquí- dijo la anciana

-donde esta

- fue a entrenar con Kuwuabara a la montaña

- que has dicho?!- Hiei estaba consternado no le gustaba ni un poco que ese estúpido se acercara a su hermana. Había llegado el momento… tenía que asesinarlo. Aunque nunca demostraba sus emociones, la maestra podía leer podía leer los pensamientos del Jaganshi en su rostro

- cálmate, todo lo que esta pasando es culpa tuya, pero la verdad es que no se si debo regañarte o felicitarte

- deja de dar vueltas y habla claro anciana- Genkai sirvió una taza de té para su invitado y sin ningún apuro comenzó a explicar

- hace unos meses Yukina me hizo saber que deseaba volver al Makai para buscarte

- es muy peligroso, ¿porque no la disuadiste?

-lo intenté, pero ella cree firmemente que encontrará a su "hermano perdido", me dijo que entrenaría para hacerse fuerte, ¿creíste que había ido con Kuwuabara como acompañante?, mas bien es al revés

- es solo una niña, ¿que posible entrenamiento va hacer con ese imbécil?

- has olvidado que es una mujer de nieve?, ellas tienen poder bélico, aunque no sea común verlo, porque pasan encerradas en la montaña glacial enajenadas de todo el mundo que las rodea además de que gustan de métodos mas sutiles. Por accidente Yukina encontró unos pergaminos con técnicas de batalla que se ajustan a sus habilidades, había olvidado que los tenía, fue un accidente- el pelinegro emitió un leve gruñido dando a entender que no se tragaba esto último, la vieja maestra era calculadora, si Yukina había encontrado esos pergaminos, no era mera coincidencia-como te decía, tal vez sea bueno que aprenda a cuidarse sola y se vuelva mas independiente, pero que vaya en una búsqueda infructuosa con una ilusión falsa. Creo que es cruel y peligroso aunque Kuwuabara se haya ofrecido a ir con ella para protegerla- los ojos de Hiei se encendieron con un brillo asesino- debes decirle la verdad Hiei.

- nunca se lo diré, yo la estoy protegiendo a mi manera. Cuando vea que no encuentra lo que busca desistirá y creerá que estoy muerto

- solo estas postergando lo inevitable, ella es bastante perseverante, en cualquier caso es injusto que sufra y ponga en riego su vida por tu falta de hombría- Hiei se puso de pie, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa la anciana de corta estatura y cabellos canos prosiguió- bebe tu te y piensa en que es mejor para ella- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si. El chico tenía el estomago revuelto además el té se había enfriado y tenía sabor amargo. Afuera ya estaba oscuro y corría un viento que calaba los huesos y no podía volver al Makai hasta encontrar una solución a su problema con Yukina, la mejor opción era quedarse con Kurama, no sabía porque pero siempre era agradable estar allí, solo pensar en esa bebida llamada cocoa lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Gracias por leer, próximamente capitulo1: Secretos


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1: Secretos

Cap 1: Secretos

Suichi Minamino alias Kurama , siempre se había distinguido por ser prolijo y ordenado en todos los sentidos, por eso le indignaba que viniera el hijo de la pareja de su madre y dejara un caos en su habitación ( le hice algunas modificaciones al verdadero hermanastro de Kurama), sabia que los niños eran curiosos, pero este criajo en particular parecía mas un demonio que un infante humano, estaría mejor ubicado en el Makai, pensando en eso recordó a Hiei, probablemente el habría pensado algo como eso.

Mientras ponía el ultimo lápiz en su lugar, escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana…después de 4 meses 18 días y 22 horas Hiei se había dignado a aparecer, el pelirrojo sintió un calambre en el estomago, definitivamente eso no era buena señal, normalmente uno no contaba los días en que no lo veía, ni sentía calambres ni sudoraciones raras por la visita de un buen amigo. La expresión enojada de Hiei y su voz en la ventana que le instaba a abrirle, con toda la sutileza que le era posible al demonio de fuego, saco a Kurama de sus ensoñaciones y le hizo reaccionar

- ¿hasta cuando pensabas quedarte ahí parado?

- Buenas noches Hiei, a mi también me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, solo estaba algo sorprendido

- hn, he estado ocupado, solo vine porque la vieja Genkai me llamo, cuando me ocupe del asunto volveré al Makai, Mukuro es exigente en cuanto al trabajo- Hiei se destacaba por ser especialmente despiadado y no tener ningún remordimiento en sacarle las entrañas a alguien, pero que fuera capaz de hacer sentir a alguien tan miserable sin ni siquiera darse cuenta era increíble.

- ¿a que has venido?- preguntó Kurama con una fría entonación que no pudo controlar

- si te molesta me voy

- no, no, es solo que preocupe, pensé que habían problemas, y no es el mejor momento, verás estoy en temporada de exámenes finales

- todo esta tranquilo en el Makai, el problema es Yukina

-esta bien?

- por el momento…-Hiei procedió a contarle la situación a Kurama mientras curioseaba los pequeños objetos del escritorio, extrañamente a Kurama no le importaba que el minucioso orden que había hecho hace algunos momentos se fuera al trasto, le encantaba mirar la cara de desconcierto que hacía su koorime cuando encontraba un artilugio que no conocía. Finalmente y después de escuchar atentamente lo que Hiei le había contado, el pelirrojo pronunció su opinión sobre el tema, aunque sabía que su pelinegro amigo no iba a estar de acuerdo

- creo que debes contarle. Si no lo haces antes que se vaya a buscarte al Makai las consecuencias pueden ser graves, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con Tarukane? Además, ¿piensas que podrás ocultarle algo como eso para toda la vida?

- porque no-se limitó, a decir Hiei

- si algo he aprendido en estas dos vidas, es que la verdad siempre sale a la luz de una manera u otra, claramente lo mejor sería que tu mismo se lo dijeras a se enterara de otra forma, por otro lado entiendo que estés nervioso, pero aunque Yukina sea de apariencia delicada es una chica de voluntad fuerte y corazón noble, ella sabrá como lidiar con la noticia

-ella no merece saber que clase de persona es el hermano que tanto busca…-Hiei estaba confundido estos jodidos sentimientos no lo dejaban pensar, pero muy dentro de si sabía que Kurama tenia razón- …y ya no quiero hablar de eso- termino de decir, poniéndole punto final al asunto, Kurama notaba lo afectado que estaba su amigo, nunca lo había visto así, decidió que lo mejor era no presionarlo así que intento alegrarlo

- ¿quieres una taza de cocoa y galletas?- una exquisita y breve sonrisa asomó en la boca del koorime, esas escasas expresiones tenían a Kurama vuelto loco, así que bajo a la cocina antes de cometer una locura, se sentía el hipócrita mas grande de los tres mundos, amaba a Hiei desde hace mucho pero no se atrevía a decirle, aunque tenía muy buenas razones: primero, valoraba su vida, sabía que si Hiei se molestaba era perfectamente capaz de cortarlo en pedacitos. Segundo: durante el tiempo que lo conocía había trabajado mucho para lograr su confianza, eso era una hazaña mas grande que escalar el Everest, por lo tanto no quería perderla. Tercero: si se lo confesaba lo mas probable es que Hiei no iba a estar interesado, seguro que iba a desaparecer y no iba a volver mas, dada la situación era lo que menos quería, así que no tenía mas solución que guardar su secreto.

Próximamente: capitulo 2 (todavía no le pongo nombre)

PD: reviews please, quiero saber si voy por buen camino, para subir el otro


	3. Chapter 3

Las dos grandes verdades

Las dos grandes verdades

Capitulo 2: La gruta del zorro

Estaba muy agotada pero se sentía realizada, todas las horas de entrenamiento estaban dando fruto en menos de tres meses había podido dominar, (aunque no a la perfección) la mitad de las técnicas del pergamino y todo era gracias al buen Kazuma , con su apoyo y buena voluntad, había logrado volverse mas fuerte, el Makai era un lugar inhóspito, ya había cometido el error de vagar por ahí sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Rui, la que había sido la mejor amiga de su madre en vida. Nunca olvidaría lo que tuvo que soportar cuando fue apresada y torturada por Tarukane para poder lucrar con sus hiruiseki, tampoco la forma en que se sintió en las largas horas de encierro, débil, indefensa y por sobre todo muy tonta e inútil, si Kazuma y los demás no la hubieran salvado tal vez estaría murta… o peor.

Yukina, no has tocado tu desayuno, necesitas estar bien alimentada para seguir entrenando, ¿no te gusta lo que preparé?- era Kazuma siempre tan preocupado

No es eso, estos huevos se ven exquisitos, solo pensaba en lo peligroso que puede ser el mundo demoníaco

No te preocupes hermosa Yukina, ya te he dado mi promesa de hombre de que te protegería con mi vida si es necesario- decía el chico de ensortijados cabellos naranjos, con una mano en el pecho

Muchas gracias Kazuma, pero no quiero ser una molestia ni que mucho menos arriesgues tu vida por mi

De todos modos no podría vivir sin ti dulce Yukina

Eres muy tierno y lo aprecio, pero recuerdo las palabras que Hiei-san me dijo antes de marcharse al Makai, después de todo creo que tiene toda la razón, dijo que tenía que valerme por mi misma sin depender de nadie para lograr todas mis metas

No hagas caso de lo que dice ese enano, es un insensible, no comprende por lo que estas pasando

No hables así de el Kazuma, se nota que no ha tenido una vida fácil, además siempre he creído que mi hermano y Hiei-san deben ser similares- Lo único que pedía Kazuma Kuwuabara en silencio es que Yukina se equivocara.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama nunca pensó que podía sentir tantos celos, estaba casi seguro de que Mukuro sentía más que una afinidad e interés por las técnicas de batalla de Hiei. La manera en que lo miraba la delataba, además, desde que el Jaganshi trabajaba para ella, las venidas al mundo humano eran mínimas y muy cortas, antes pasaban semanas juntos, esa mujer estaba tratando de mantenerlo en el Makai talvez se había dado cuenta de que tenía competencia, no, eso era imposible nunca había sido tan obvio, pero no había que subestimar el instinto femenino.

te ves preocupado, ¿esos exámenes son muy difíciles?- Kurama cerro el libro que tenía abierto desde hace una hora en la misma página y se giro con la silla, seguro que el golpeteo nervioso del lápiz contra el escritorio le había despertado

discúlpame Hiei, te desperté

no estaba durmiendo, pensaba que si le rompo las piernas a ese Kuwua"baka", puede que Yukina no se anime a volver al Makai sin protección

No creo que funcione

Yo tampoco ese pedazo de imbécil no es lo suficientemente importante

Te estas pasando

Hn- Kurama se movió con la silla del escritorio hasta el computador y puso algo de música una larga lista de canciones que empezaba con Better Sweet Simphony del grupo The Verve, había notado que Hiei gustaba de esa canción, esperaba que fuera cierto el dicho que hablaba sobre que la música apaciguaba incluso a la mas feroz de las bestias. E pelirrojo se sentó a los pies de la cama y una pequeña risita salió cuando notó que había bastante espacio donde acomodarse por la corta estatura del pelinegro.

¿De que te ríes? – preguntó este

Nada en especial, a veces soy muy risueño, ¿sabias?, debe ser por mi naturaleza de zorro

O por la falta de ella te has vuelto muy humano viviendo aquí

Propones que debería pasar mas tiempo en el Makai?, si voy, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

Hn. No lo se, eres muy inquieto y ruidoso y mas extraño aun …muy ningen-dijo el medio koorime mirándolo de reojo

Jooo. Eres muy malo Hiei, pensé que eras mi amigo, yo que te he abierto la ventana de la casa de mi madre, y su refrigerador te he dejado dormir en mi cama y en mi árbol, he curado tus heridas, como puedo ser traicionado de esta manera- decía el kitsune en tono melodramático.

Baka kitsune , no lo decía en serio

Jajaja, a pesar de tu falta de elocuencia puedes hacer bromas también- Hiei sonreía y Kurama reprimía las ganas que tenia de abrazarlo, así que le preguntó

¿quieres salir a pasear?

Donde- Hiei le miró interesado, le gustaba estar con Kurama pero tenía vetada el resto de la casa exceptuando el baño, donde había que hacer malabares para que la madre de "Suichi" no lo descubriera, a veces se aburría

¿Quieres ir al la playa?, es invierno así que no habrá mucha gente

Hn. Esta bien me gusta el mar

El viento soplaba fuerte así que las olas golpeaban estruendosamente en las rocas, Hiei parecía disfrutar el contacto del mar en sus pies, aunque el agua calaba hasta los huesos, Kurama caminaba a su lado, al parecer era un zorro muy curioso no dejaba de tratar de sonsacarle información sobre que era lo que tenía planeado hacer mañana en la despedida de Yukina que se iba al Makai con Kuwuabara

eres un zorro muy preguntón, eso no es de tu incumbencia, lo arruinarías con tu sentimentalismo, pero no le haré ningún daño a Kuwuabara si eso te preocupa, a menos que se lo busque

esta bien pero…

no quiero oírlo, es asunto mío

solo quería invitarte a comer pizza

¿pizza?, ¿y que es eso?

Ya lo verás- unas de las pocas cosas que le gustaba a Hiei del ningenkai, era la comida, así mientras disfrutaban de su pizza, por casualidad se encontraron con Keiko y Yusuke que buscaban donde sentarse

Vaya, nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar con Hiei en un lugar como este, parecen una pareja de tortolitos ustedes dos- decía Yusuke, le encantaba jorobar al serio demonio de fuego

Cierra la boca Urameshi y sigue tu camino- le respondió Hiei

Pero si es la oportunidad perfecta de hacer una cita doble- Kurama estaba preocupado, por que el chico de ojos carmesí estaba un poco cabreado por lo de Yukina y nunca había aceptado bien las bromas, entonces ante la mirada estupefacta de todos sucedió lo impensable, Hiei miro con una sonrisa socarrona a Yusuke y le comento

Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros Urameshi, solo me preocupaba que te fueras a sentir inferior, por que mi pareja es más elegante, inteligente e infinitamente mejor parecida que esa chica tan violenta, marimacho y con pésimo carácter que tienes a tu lado.

Después del despelote que se había armado en la pizzería, con Keiko dándole coscachos a Yusuke por mostrarse de acuerdo con el demonio de fuego, el y Kurama volvieron a casa. A Kurama le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Hiei sobre los comentarios dichos ¿había dicho "pareja"?... una llama de esperanza se había encendido en el pecho de pelirrojo, aunque sabía que lo mas seguro es que Hiei no hablara en serio, de cualquier modo era muy gallina para preguntar, así la noche siguió silenciosa y tranquila, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Hiei no podía conciliar el sueño, pensar en Yukina lo ponía sumamente intranquilo, por supuesto que no quería hacerle daño a la chica pero ignoraba que le haría sufrir menos, si enterarse que clase de persona era su hermano, o la frustración de no poder encontrarlo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los pálidos rayos del sol apenas se veían a través de las oscuras nubes que anunciaban lluvia, y en el templo de Genkai estaban todos, aunque era una despedida para Yukina, Hiei sentía que mas bien todos habían concurrido para demostrar su desaprobación con una furiosa mirada que le dedicaban, así que decidió que al mal paso darle prisa

Gracias por venir todos a despedirme , me siento muy emocionada, agradezco poder haberlos conocido, y los extrañare mucho- decía la dama de las nieves, con una sonrisa triste

Yukina… tengo que darte algo- dijo Hiei estirando su mano de la cuál colgaban dos perlitas que resplandecían ante los ojos atónitos de todos, la muchacha de cabellos verde agua las recibió, y con la voz quebrada preguntó

- ¿acaso has visto a mi hermano? Esta perla hirui es de el, puedo sentirlo, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿le has dicho que le estoy buscando?- Kurama se paró de su puesto instando a que todos salieran del cuarto, para que pudieran conversar en privado. Aunque todos espiaban tras la puerta a Hiei parecía no importarle

Estuve con tu hermano, y me dio la hiruiseki que guardaba para que te la entregara, el lleva una vida muy peligrosa en el Makai y es buscado por muchos demonios peligrosos, no quiere que salgas lastimada, por eso no intentes verle, solo te traerá problemas, si se enteran que ustedes son hermanos trataran de llegar hacia el a través de ti

Dime donde esta por favor, le probaré que puedo cuidar de mi misma, he entrenado arduamente

Entonces pruébalo. Pelea conmigo si me derrotas te diré quien es y donde esta- la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un furioso Kuwuabara, que zamarreaba a Hiei de la bufanda

Eres una monja enana, insensible pedazo de escoria, como se te ocurre que la delicada Yukina va a pelear contigo, yo lo haré en su lugar

Suéltame si no quieres morir engendro, esto no es asunto tuyo- decía Hiei apretándole la muñeca al naranjo hasta casi quebrársela, la chica intervino entes de que se armara una pelea innecesaria por su culpa, hablo con voz tranquila sin un dejo de duda

Kazuma déjame hacer esto, si mi hermano pide pruebas de mi fortaleza entonces se las daré así podré verlo.

Fin capitulo 2

Próximamente capitulo 3 (todavía sin nombre)… verán a una Yukina toda cambowarra

Por favor reviws, hay algo en mi forma de escribir que no me convence, la mirada externa es la mejor crítica, chau.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas,

Hola a todas,

DK-Kabuto: los fics que mas me gustan son los que se adecuan a la serie, aunque he leído unos bien buenos donde toman a esta parejita y la ponen haciendo otro tipo de cosas, en todo caso la intención mía era descubrir un par de verdades encubiertas, por eso trato que sea lo mas convincente posible, me alegra mucho que te parezca así.

Strign y Misa-Misa, muchas gracias por sus reviews me costo mucho terminar este capitulo, he tenido mucha pega, espero que haya quedado bien, lo que mas me demora es pasarlo al computador porque tecleo súper lento (crecí en la era del papel jajaja).

Haru- Chan, gracias por darme ánimos espero que termines tus fics pronto, es malo ser "una mujer de principios", por que siempre uno se acostumbra a dejar todo a medias jajaja.

Oscurita XuXu, Hiei y Kurama también son mi pareja favorita del yaoi aunque tengo muchas jajaja, en todo caso esta es mi primer fanfiction que he hecho en mi vida y definitivamente el primero que he publicado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo 3: Batalla fraternal

La lluvia caía sobre los dos contendientes, mientras sus miradas se estudiaban pero sin encontrarse, desde hace mucho que Hiei no podía mirarla a los ojos, sentía que la pureza que emanaban de ellos podía traspasar las barreras de su mente y ver las cosa que afanosamente trataba de ocultar…esas terribles cosas que podían destruir a su querida hermana, su otra mitad, la única que se mantenía impoluta y que resplandecía en la oscuridad caótica que era su vida, por eso, no quería enlodarla y la única manera que conocía era alejarla de el mismo…de pronto, todo se nublo no podía ver ni su propia nariz y un frío glacial se apodero de sus piernas, las tenía totalmente entumecidas cubiertas por una gruesa capa de hielo; vaya, Yukina lo había atacado mientras estaba desprevenido, quien lo pensaría, era una táctica inteligente cegarlo e inmovilizarlo si hubiera sido otro podría haber funcionado pero con el no servia de nada, con su Jagan podía saber exactamente donde estaba ella y con su fuego negro no le costo mucho derretir el hielo de sus piernas y disolver la niebla, entonces se dio cuenta que la lluvia no se había detenido naturalmente como creía, y que había sacado conclusiones erróneamente, el objetivo de la dama del hielo no era esconderse ella misma para atacarlo inesperadamente mientras estuviera ciego e inmóvil, sino disimular en la niebla las innumerables gotitas de lluvia suspendidas en el aire, convertidas en alargadas agujas de hielo que atacaron simultáneamente y a una impresionante velocidad el cuerpo de Hiei, antes de que pudieran ser derretidas por el aura abrasadora del himiko, quedando este cubierto de agujeros y cortadas sangrantes

lo siento Hiei-san, yo no quería lastimarte- decía Yukina- lo único que quiero es ver a mi hermano…por favor dime donde esta.

Eres buena y tienes potencial para la batalla pero aun así eres una novata me pillaste desprevenido, eso es todo- susurro Hiei al oído de la chica, cuyo corazón dio un vuelco al verlo desaparecer y situase detrás de ella en un microsegundo, el hada vio sus propios ojos rubí reflejados en el filo de la espada que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, pero la mirada de la chica no tenía rastros de miedo o duda solo emanaban una inconfundible determinación, que descolocó por completo al Jaganshi que miraba atónito como su plan maestro que consistía en intimidar a Yukina para que desistiera no funcionaba en lo mas mínimo, y una vez mas aprovechando que el pelinegro parecía distraído la niña lo apuñalo en el muslo derecho con un cuchillo de hielo que había hecho crecer entre sus dedos, escapando así del filo del arma que le amenazaba, quedando ambos nuevamente en guardia.

En ese punto del combate todos miraban con los ojos como platos, estaban sorprendidos por lo fuerte que se había puesto Yukina en tan poco tiempo, y por la tozudez de la que era capaz su hermano. Habían unas preguntas pendiendo en el aire" ¿será prudente intervenir?, ¿hasta que punto hay que esperar?" pero nadie decía nada, esperaban que todo terminara todo y con un final feliz de ser posible, solo la maestra Genkai parecía mantener los estribos. Hace rato que Kuwuabara estaba inconciente había sido noqueado por Hiei al tratar de interferir por undécima vez. Kurama sabia que Hiei se había quedado sin ideas, desde luego no había contado con que su plan fallara y obviamente no podría ponerle un dedo encima a Yukina por mas que quisiera y esta no parecía que se fuera a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, ahora solo una preocupación rondaba en la cabeza del pelirrojo y era que Hiei sangraba profusamente y estaba quedando como colador, se podía poner mucho peor si no los detenía, tenía muy en cuenta que Hiei era un extremista.

Hiei-san si quieres puedo curar tus heridas luego de que me digas lo que quiero saber- decía Yukina quien no soportaba ver al chico herido por su culpa

Esto no significa nada, puedo derrotarte en peores condiciones que esta

Lo se muy bien , aunque tu estés herido yo soy la que esta en desventaja, aun así no me rendiré, mi hermano es mi única familia y conocerlo es lo mas importante para mi- la férrea determinación en las palabras de Yukina, hizo que Hiei se diera cuenta que por largo tiempo había estado muy equivocado tratando de protegerla de la verdad, aunque lo cierto era que en lo mas profundote su ser se había instalado una inseguridad, temía no ser aceptado, temía parecer un monstruo ante los ojos de su gemela, ya había sido desechado muchas veces, la diferencia era, lo que su hermana pensara dijera o sintiera tenía mucha importancia para el. Sentía el sabor de su propia sangre arrastrada por la lluvia desde un corte en su mejilla y en la parte superior de su cabeza, "demonios por que me siento tan débil!" pensó el Jaganshi al sentir sus piernas temblar cayendo de rodillas, mantenía sus manos apoyadas en la espada , sabía que había llegado el momento, "un secreto así no se podía ocultar para siempre" le había dicho Kurama.

te lo ruego Hiei-san dime donde esta, yo te respeto mucho pero no entiendo por que te estas tomando tantas molestias en ocultármelo ¿acaso mi hermano te lo pidió así?- preguntaba la peliverde que no comprendía los motivos que tenia el demonio para dejarse lastimar de ese modo, entonces por primera vez pudo mirarlo a los ojos, nunca había notado tanta expresión en ellos parecían estarle pidiendo perdón a gritos

Me has derrotado, no pensé que de verdad te atrevieras a enfrentarme…de todos modos yo jamás me atrevería a lastimarte, por que tu hermano…soy yo- Kuwuabara había recuperado el sentido solo para volver a perderlo al escuchar lo que Hiei había dicho, aparte del naranjo nadie parecía muy sorprendido, esto no paso desapercibido por Yukina que miraba a su hermano con unos ojos extraños no tenían el usual color rojo, sino que había sido remplazado por un frío celeste, no había rastro de sentimientos en ellos, solo estaban fijos en los de su gemelo, que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar, esa mirada que le dedicaba su hermana…era igual; igual que la que poseían las demás mujeres de la villa glaciar, las que habían convertido su corazón en un frío trozo de hielo y ya no eran capaces de sentir nada por nadie, era la misma expresión que tenían cuando le habían dejado caer desde la plataforma flotante cuando aun era un bebe.

Tu lo sabías… todo este tiempo me lo has ocultado ¿tanto te avergüenza ser mi hermano?, ¿acaso estas resentido por que soy un hada de hielo, las mismas que se deshicieron de ti cuando naciste? ¿o sencillamente crees que soy una molestia?

Estas equivocada, solo quería proteg- el chico no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, Yukina lo había abofeteado. Todos estaban tan impresionados que no atinaban a hacer ni decir nada, además no estaban seguros si debían intervenir, después de todo eran asuntos familiares. Pero Kurama ya no aguantaba verlo sufrir, la bofetada había empujado al chico hacia atrás, quedando Hiei sentado en el barro con una mano en la mejilla y la vista gacha, normalmente un golpe así jamás lo haría retroceder ni un palmo, pero ahora una peligrosa debilidad se apoderaba del Jaganshi

Yukina, el solo quería protegerte, Hiei siempre ha estado cerca de ti para cuidar que nada te suceda, desde que Tarukane te secuestro Hiei siempre ha estado pendiente de que estés segura

Tu deberías callarte, me tienen enferma con eso de querer protegerme, debí imaginarme que un zorro como tu no podía ser una buena persona como aparentas ser, los kitsune como tu son unos cínicos y sádicos, ¿acaso disfrutabas viéndome sufrir?, todos ustedes me daban ánimos cuando estaba deprimida, y luego se reían a mis espaldas- decía Yukina posando la mirada en cada uno de los presentes

Eso no es verdad, yo los amenace de muerte si se atrevían a decirte- dijo Hiei por fin poniéndose de pie

ya lo suponía, yo te apreciaba, creía que mi hermano sería algo parecido a ti, estaba en lo cierto y equivocada a la vez. Debí hacer caso de lo decían mis compañeras de hielo sobre los "himikos", te lastimará, te traicionará, nada bueno puede venir de un niño prohibido

perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte-decía Hiei con ojos implorantes, tenia un nudo en la garganta y sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho, nunca pensó que iba a escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hermana, "himiko", "niño prohibido", esto era mucho peor que cualquier pesadilla que hubiera tenido y aun no había terminado, Yukina seguía hablando, pero el ya no quería escuchar aun así no podía moverse

No te atrevas a pedirme perdón, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, no quiero que me espíes, vete de aquí no quiero verte mas- fue entonces que la anciana Genkai intervino

Ya basta Yukina, este templo y sus inmediaciones son de mi propiedad, no puedes echarlo

Ya veo, pensé que se preocupaba por mi, pero también me ha traicionado- a estas alturas todos estaban seguros de que algo había cambiado en la chica, normalmente todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora hubiera sido acompañado de un mar de lagrimas, pero no se veía tristeza ni dolor ni decepción…nada. De pronto algo comenzó a brillar alrededor de la muchacha y la lluvia se convirtió en una fuerte nevazón

Esta bien me iré yo entonces- alcanzó a pronunciar Yukina antes de desaparecer ante los ojos asombrados de todos, un par de segundos después la tormenta cesó dejando una blanca capa de nieve que cubría el templo. Kurama fue el primero en darse cuenta que Hiei también se había ido, en su lugar solo había un manchon de sangre y algo que brillaba persistentemente…un par de perlas hirui color negro.

Continuará…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tal? , ya tengo algo escrito del cap 4 lo subiré pronto

Déjenme reviews por fa nos vemos, chau.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos gracias por escribirme tantos reviews, disculpen la demora, parece que hice sufrir mucho a Hiei, ¡y todavía no termino

Hola a todos gracias por escribirme tantos reviews, disculpen la demora, parece que hice sufrir mucho a Hiei, ¡y todavía no termino!, bueno sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo.

PD: no se que pasa con los guioncitos de los diálogos, yo los pongo pero no se subieron, espero que no se confundan mucho.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capitulo IV: Separados

Las palabras de Yukina hacían eco en su mente como un disco rayado, mientras se dirigía al insecto gigante que era la fortaleza de Mukuro, llevaba caminado días, no sabia cuantos, no le importaba, era como un autómata, un paso tras de otro. Su mente estaba muy lejos en otro lugar, días atrás cuando recibió una misteriosa carta…

Flash back

Le sorprendió ver a Urameshi sentado en una roca mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, esperaba ver a los mismos estúpidos ningens que pasaban la barrera sin darse cuenta y que vagaban con la mirada llena de pavor sin saber donde estaban

hola Hiei amigo, sabía que vendrías de inmediato si que eres eficiente en tu trabajo- saludo un emocionado Yusuke bajando de un salto

que quieres, pasa algo interesante?- pregunto el Jaganshi de corta estatura

ah, los humanos tenemos tanta suerte de que exista alguien como tu que se preocupa cuando por accidente entramos al Makai – se burlaba el mas alto con fingido tono melodramático

sabes perfectamente que solo lo hago por que es mi trabajo, y tengo mucho así que dime que sucede

no seas modesto, mira incluso saliste en los periódicos- decía Yusuke, mientras le mostraba un recorte de diario de hace un par de meses donde mostraban una graciosa caricatura de Hiei al lado de un escrito sobre sucesos paranormales

que demonios!! Que significa esto?!, yo no me veo así!!-decía Hiei perdiendo la compostura, mientras el detective espiritual se meaba de la risa

estos ningens, siempre tan imbéciles. Acaso solo viniste a mostrarme esta tontera?

Claro que no, también quería verte somos amigos, eres un desconsiderado, ni siquiera viniste a mi cumpleaños, hubieras visto a Kuwuabara se embriago, jajajaja

Quien querría celebrar el día que naciste??, deberían haber guardado un minuto de silencio, por tal aberración – opinaba Hiei cruzando los brazos

Que gracioso, pero no me dejaste terminar, te estaba contando que Kuwuabara se embriago y le declaró su amor a Yukina , y después le pidió matrimonio

Que!! Ese batracio asqueroso!, lo voy a matar, voy a desmembrarlo lentamente, y los pedazos se los voy a dar de comer a los inuyouki (perros del Makai, totalmente chamullado)

No tienes que ponerte así, el pobre estaba tan borracho que se desmayo antes que Yukina le respondiera algo, y cuando despertó…ya no se acordaba de nada, yo creo que mató la mitad de sus neuronas esa noche

Ya esta bien Urameshi, déjate de tonterías y dime que mierda esta pasando, tengo trabajo que hacer- Yusuke hizo un ademán de aburrimiento, saco un sobre del bolsillo y se lo extendió al demonio de fuego diciendo

La maestra Genkai me lo dio para que te lo entregara

Sabes de que se trata?

Le pregunte pero, no quiso decirme-el chico de ojos marrones se sobaba la cabeza donde la anciana le había pegado sendo coscacho por meterse en asuntos ajenos- ¿pero tu me vas a contar cierto?- pregunto Yusuke al aire, por que Hiei ya se había ido- Bah, enano malagradecido, siempre igual -masculló para luego seguir su camino de vuelta al ningenkai…

fin flash back

Un viento tibio trajo a Hiei de vuelta a la realidad, le faltaba poco para llegar solo tenia que atravesar un pequeño desierto. El recuerdo de Urameshi y la carta le hizo pensar por un momento, que si no hubiera hecho caso a los desvaríos de la anciana Genkai y Kurama, todo seguiría igual que antes, pero desechó la idea de inmediato, nadie mas que el mismo tenía la culpa por cobarde, y desde un principio nunca debió guardar esas tontas esperanzas de que su hermana lo aceptaría sin mas, después de todo el era un Himiko y ella una doncella de las nieves. A lo lejos vio un montículo oscuro, era la fortaleza, la cercanía, le hizo pensar en Mukuro…

flash back (otro mas)

La mujer estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas, tenia el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos y lo miraba divertida, era obvio que sabía el motivo de su visita y de alguna manera todo esto encajaba en sus planes

Déjame adivinar, quieres irte al Ningenkai por un tiempo- dijo antes de que Hiei pudiera pronunciar las mismas palabras

Tengo un asunto que solucionar allá- contestó este un poco molesto

No tengo problemas con eso, pero…- Mukuro hizo una pausa, eso significaba que había una condición- pero tendrás que formar parte del escuadrón que va a la frontera del V infierno, hemos tenido muchas bajas, necesito a alguien competente. Apenas vuelvas del Ningenkai puedes partir de inmediato.

¿Cuanto tiempo estaré allá?- preguntó Hiei, le ponía intranquilo no poder ver a Yukina en mucho tiempo

Los turnos de los soldados rasos es de siete meses, mientras que el comandante se cambia cada siete años en caso de que no haya muerto…pero no tienes de que preocuparte, tu estas muy por encima de los dos rangos, esa afición que tienes hacia el mundo de los humanos y los que habitan allí, no me permite ponerte en el rango que deberías tener, si quisieras podría hacerte comandante

Iré al V infierno pero como soldado raso, no tengo intención de escalar en la jerarquía de tus peones.

De todos modos, piénsalo.

Fin flash back

Eso le había dicho a Mukuro hace un par de semanas, después de todo ella tenía razón, sus idas al mundo humano no hacían mas que traerle problemas. Solo había que echarle un vistazo, estaba en condiciones deplorables, tenía sangre en la cara y en el pelo y todo pegoteado con arena, porque lo había agarrado una tormenta de arena, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y como guinda del pastel, una expresión parecida al de un cachorrito desamparado se asomaba en su rostro. Al verlo así la soberana del Makai no pudo más que decirle

- si te sientes tan patético como te vez, tendré que olvidarme de mandarte con el escuadrón

- tu nunca te has visto muy bien tampoco – dijo Hiei aludiendo a que la mujer tenia la mitad de la cara quemada, Mukuro ni siquiera parecía molesta, tales cosas como la apariencia no tenían importancia para ella, al final todo se resumía al el poder y Hiei tenía mucho, poseía un gran sentido del honor y lealtad, a su manera claro, pero lo hacia un aliado en potencia muy útil, juntos podrían lograr lo que sea… si tan solo fuera un poco mas autómata, pero esos amigos suyos y su hermana, jugaban un papel indispensable para el, aunque se molestaba mucho en ocultarlo, ellos eran lo único que le impedían transformarse en una bestia asesina, dando rienda suelta a su instintiva parte demoníaca. Hiei notaba como los ojos de Mukuro estaban fijos en el, lo miraban con deseo, como si algo quisiera obtener de el, no le gustaba nada sentirse estudiado, aunque algo de esa mirada le recordaba a Kurama, es verdad que los verdes orbes del zorro, también le miraban deseando algo, pero además también, desbordaban una infinita ternura, tan solo imaginarlo hizo que sus rasgos se ablandaran mostrando incluso algo de alegría, lo mas probable es que estuviera preocupado por el, era un tonto sentimental… entonces una voz fría y metálica lo saco de sus ensoñaciones. Mukuro había notado el cambio de expresión en la faz del Jaganshi, seguro estaba pensando en algunos de sus amigos

- esta bien Hiei Jaganshi, partirás en siete días – la mujer de cortos cabellos naranjos se volteo esperando que Hiei se fuera pero al parecer el pelinegro todavía tenía algo que decir

- yo quiero liderar el batallón que se dirigirá a la frontera del V infierno, quiero ser el comandante – Mukuro lo miró sorprendida, luego intrigada ¿que podría haber sucedido para que el medio koorime quisiera desligarse del Ningenkai por tanto tiempo?, ¿que su hermana no vivía allá?, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Hiei, sabía que le enfurecía verse estudiado de ese modo

- ¿acaso tu oferta no sigue en pie? – gruñó el chico molesto por tanta espera

- como te dije antes, necesito a alguien competente, pero con esa expresión que tienes me preocupa que lejos de amedrentar a mis enemigos los incites a tomar todas mis tierras.- entonces en menos de un segundo la cara de Hiei se transformo, ahora tenía la misma fiera expresión demoníaca con la cual había nacido, mientras que el aura oscura y abrasadora desbordaba de su cuerpo, la mujer notando esto sonrío para sus adentros y pronunció

- así esta mucho mejor, comandante, partes en una semana.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama estaba sentado en frente de la ventana con la cabeza y los brazos echados encima del escritorio y con la vista fija en las ramas del gran cerezo que se veía desnudo por que el frío invierno estaba adentrado ya por esos lados. Podía imaginar a Hiei recostado en una de las ramas, mirando atentamente la hiruiseki que colgaba de su cuello, según el sentía paz cuando posaba sus ojos en ella. Entonces tal vez si observaba las oscuras perlas hirui encontradas en medio de la nieve, también podía sosegar su corazón…pero se había equivocado, el mirarlas lo ponía mas acongojado de lo que estaba, casi podía sentir en sus propio pecho el dolor de Hiei, y el recuerdo de su faz con ojos implorantes y abatido en el lodo se grababa a fuego en su mente. Una caricia en su cabello lo pilló desprevenido, era Shiori su madre, no había notado su presencia, le había traído un te. La mujer tomo asiento en la cama y con tono preocupado comenzó a decir

Suichi, he notado que estas muy triste hace unos días

No te preocupes madre, estoy bien- respondió Kurama mejorando su postura he intentando sonreír, pero el instinto de una madre no es algo que se pueda engañar tan fácilmente

N o puedes pedirme que no me preocupe, soy tu madre – Kurama guardo silencio y miró el alero de la ventana, había una cajita con dulces y chocolates en ese lugar, el pelirrojo creía que talvez si Hiei volvía, se animaría a acercarse si lo atraía con comida como a un animalito. Shiori se paro y tomo la cajita de dulces entre sus manos

Hijo, he notado como siempre tienes esta ventana abierta, ¿estos dulces son para el?, ¿estas triste por que ese chico no viene? – los ojos de Kurama se abrieron desmesuradamente y de su boca solo salieron monosílabos atropellados, mientras Shiori proseguía – tengo que confesarte algo Su-Chan, hace unos meses estaba leyendo en mi habitación, y te escuché hablando con alguien, entonces recordé que se supone que no debía haber nadie mas que tu y yo en la casa…pensé que podía ser tu novia

¿¿mi novia?? – Kurama era un tomate con patas

Al ver que venía mas o menos seguido, me imagine una historia romántica como la de Romeo y Julieta, con visitas por la ventana y todo – decía Shiori con las manos juntas y la mirada brillante

¿Entonces yo soy Julieta? – se preguntaba Kurama con una gotita en su sien

Un día me dieron ganas de conocerla y planeé un encuentro casual

No puede ser casual si lo planeaste

A ti no te gustan mucho las cosas dulces, me di cuenta de in mediato que tenías visitas por que te llevabas muchas golosinas a tu cuarto, entonces horneé una torta de frutillas y la puse a enfriar en el mesón de la cocina, y esperé a que viniera tu golosa novia a comerse la torta, pero en lugar de ella …un chico bajito y con cara de malandrín bajo a tomar su botín – Kurama miro a su madre incrédulo nunca pensó que podía llegar a ser tan maquiavélica…talvez el hecho que el Youko la hubiera elegido no era tan casualidad.

Madre yo puedo explicarte, el es mi amigo y es un poco tímido y extraño pero es bueno en el fondo

Si me di cuenta, cuando se vio textualmente "atrapado con las manos en la masa", intentó escapar, pero yo fui mas ocurrente y le ofrecí un tazón de helado, solo así pude sacarle una que otra palabra – el ojiverde pensó que era una buena forma de dominarlo, Hiei sería capaz de golpearse a si mismo por un poco de helado – ese chico me dijo que ustedes eran amigos hace tiempo, y que tu siempre eras muy bueno con el…hijo…tu…¿lo amas, cierto?

¿a que viene eso?- la pregunta lo tomo mas que desprevenido

No subestimes el amor maternal, vi ese brillo especial en tus ojitos cuando el estaba aquí y ahora que se ha ido, pareces un alma en pena, tuve que entender que debía olvidarme de tener nietecitos pelirrojos corriendo por la casa

Lo siento…

Mi niño no te disculpes por nada, eres todo lo que una madre podría desear… además ya te he presumido por años con mis amigas ohohohoho – conocía a su madre y sabia que después de los halagos venía el interrogatorio – a todo esto, Suichi, ¿el chico te corresponde?

No se, no me atrevo a decirle, y menos ahora que esta pasando por momentos dolorosos por una situación familiar, no quiero darle mas problemas

Hijo mío, nadie en sus cabales se atrevería a rechazarte, además puede que necesite tu apoyo en estos momentos difíciles, y caerá rendido a sus pies – era un hecho, Youko y su madre tenían mucho en común… oportunistas.

puede que tengas razón, pero el tiene un carácter…

mas confianza hijo, debes ir y decirle lo que sientes

eres muy persuasiva, madre.- en eso sonó es teléfono, y Shiori se apresuró a contestar

Suichi, es para ti, es una chica llamada Keiko, ¿acaso es tu novia?, mi hijo es un rompecorazones ohohoho – decía la señora tapando el auricular, mientra una gotita corría por la cabeza de Kurama.

K: Alo, Keiko?

K2: Kurama, es terrible, Yusuke me pidió que te llamara, me dijo que tu sabrías que hacer

K: Tranquila, dime que pasa

K2: Kazuma se ha ido, desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie, su hermana no sabe donde esta, Yusuke piensa que fue a buscar a Yukina.

K: es posible, pero por que no avisó, podría ser peligroso

K2: Yusuke dice que desde que Yukina se fue, Kazuma no le dirige la palabra, debe estar molesto con nosotros por no decirle nada, tienes que hacer algo Kurama, la maestra Genkai me dijo que las mujeres de hielo eran peligrosas cuando se veían invadidas por un hombre y Yusuke fue tras Kazuma.

K: nos veremos en el templo de Genkai al atardecer, yo me comunicare con Botan

K2. Gracias Kurama, adiós.

Kurama´s POV:

¿Y ahora que?, claro que estaba preocupado por sus amigos, ninguno de los dos era muy brillante…estaba claro que lo iban a necesitar, además estaba la cosa de que su esencia de Youko había notado algo muy raro en Yukina ese día, algo no estaba bien con ella eso era obvio. Pero más le preocupaba Hiei. ¿Como le decía a los demás que quería ir al Makai pero a verlo a el?...

Continuará….

Próximamente capitulo V.

Reviews please!!

Adiós.


End file.
